Card Captor Sakura Poems
by twilightwanderer
Summary: Poems concerning the characters of CLAMP's magnificent production
1. Kodoku

A/N: This is my first Card Captor Sakura poem. I hope you enjoy it. There  
are a few more to come. Please R&R! ^^  
  
Kodoku (Loneliness)  
About Kerberus and Yue if their Mistress died  
  
Silver ripples upon moonlit waters  
Cast into the shadows  
Ivory wings flutter ever so gently  
As the wind blows  
Celestial silver eyes shed saddened tears  
Into the dark blue lake  
Thus the ripples form once more  
Causing his heart to ache  
For never more was one so lonely  
Than one who's lost all one had  
Who'd never find consolation  
To make one's self-glad  
Such has happened to this fallen guardian  
Standing before the lagoon,  
Such woe has befallen Yue  
The beautiful man from the Moon  
  
Gone is his mistress  
Whom he strove to protect  
Seized cruelly from him  
With the hands of Death  
Departed from him  
Is the one he cared for  
So he shall know loneliness  
Forever more  
All he has left is his fellow guardian  
Kerberus, of the sun  
Whose golden eyes are cheerless  
For he has too lost ones loved  
Thus the two stand together  
Within the shadows of a milky twilight  
Both sigh deeply  
Awaiting another lonesome night  
  
Fireflies dance around them  
Trying to bright their mood  
With their bioluminescence  
The Guardians of the Sun and Moon  
But neither can be swayed  
From their disposition  
For both of them have lost their purposes  
Gone are their ambitions  
Sparkling droplets fall  
Into the sapphire lake  
From the eyes of both winged guardians  
Whose souls were caused to break  
Because of all the tragedies  
That had befallen them  
Which struck like a thorn  
Making them feel condemned  
So their tears fall causing the silver waves  
Then they return to the shadows...  
Their loneliness has become their grave 


	2. Hold Me Close

Hold Me Close  
About Syaoran and Sakura  
  
Hold me close for one more morning  
While the birds do sing  
So that I'll see your face  
When I'm awakening  
  
Hold me close for one more  
Bright and sunny afternoon  
So we can eat sweet desserts  
Together with a silver spoon  
  
Hold me close for one more sunset  
While the colors fade  
So that I'll always know  
You'll never go away  
  
Hold me close for one more evening  
As the night's sets in  
So we can listen to the delicate song  
Of Nature's violins  
  
Hold me close for one more day  
From sunrise to sunset  
So I know we'll stay together  
And never each other forget  
  
Hold me close for one more  
Star-speckled velvet night  
So listen to my words  
And always hold me tight. 


	3. Wish on a Shattered Star

Wish on a Shattered Star  
  
About Sakura after Syaoran left to go back to Hong Kong  
  
My hopes and dreams were shattered  
  
The day you walked out of my life  
  
Now all my skies have darkened  
  
My star cut through with a knife  
  
Oh, why did you leave me, Syaoran?  
  
What caused you to go?  
  
Why did you leave me like this  
  
With my heart broken so?  
  
Do you not love me, Syaroan?  
  
I know for a fact that you do  
  
Was it because I did not  
  
Tell you I felt the same too?  
  
Was it because of my silence?  
  
That you did depart?  
  
Did that make you leave me  
  
With a heavy heart?  
  
Well now, I can tell you, Syaoran  
  
I hope it's not too late  
  
I hope that you'll forgive me  
  
I hope that you will wait  
  
I finally have the courage to tell you  
  
Though it's not straight to your face  
  
That I'm in love with you, Syaoran  
  
And I believe it to be our fate  
  
So please put my shattered dreams back together  
  
Please come back into my life  
  
Your presence will lighten my skies  
  
And make my star shine ever so bright 


	4. Always Never

**Always Never**

I am the Moon

The moon is me

I am its reflection

It's all I'll ever be

Nothing less

Nothing more

Never to wander

On kindred shores

Always to stand

On liquid ground

Always to listen

To silent sound

The washing of waves

Upon those shores

A distant noise

Nothing more

Never to feel sand

Beneath my feet

Never to give

A warm smile to greet

Always to stay

Never to go

Always to never

Understand and know

Of all the wonders

That there are to see

My limits remain

This always shall be

For I am the moon

And the moon is me

I am its reflection

It's all I'll ever be


	5. Guess

**Guess **

Memories of people he never knew

Of exotic and faraway places

Visions of dreams all come true

Of beautiful and golden faces

* * *

Memories of a life he had never lived

All of them seeming so real

As real as the moon in the night's sky

As true as the Clow Book's seal

* * *

Memories of creations he never made

Though they stand before him

Grasping for an idea of who he is

For had caused their minds to dim

* * *

Memories of tiresome toiling and sweating

Over things that are no longer his

Of Clow Cards, staffs, and powerful wands

Three tries to guess who he is


End file.
